1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housing for hearing assemblies, more particularly to a reinforced housing for use with a radial bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One bearing housing arrangement which includes elements that resist axial displacement of a bearing is disclosed by E. Scott Wright in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,591 patented July 22, 1986. It is a bearing damper assembly which has a series of alternating elastomeric and metal radially oriented and axially stacked parallel washers sandwiched between the outer race ring of the bearing and a parallel thrust stop flange. The washer arrangement is designed to provide linear lateral (perpendicular to the bearing axis) damping for the bearing shaft, by having the washers take the deflection in shear stress. The washers, however, also cushion against axial thrust loads by their compression. The thrust stop flange, and parallel non-elastomeric washers effectively prevent the outer race ring from bypassing the damper assembly.